


The beginning of the end

by ItStartedWithPotter



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Future Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, Slavery, end of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItStartedWithPotter/pseuds/ItStartedWithPotter
Summary: What if the law in Tenarus was reversed and slavery outlawed?A future fic, set many many many years after the end of ‘Lee’.Everyone is still alive!





	The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for characters and the universe of course goes to the author, Maculategiraffe.

The soft noises of the vacuum cleaner running and the dishwasher being loaded could be heard through the open door. Somewhere down the corridor a door slammed. A soft pattering of feet - one slave? Maybe two? The window in the room was cracked open and in streamed the lazy afternoon sunlight. Bouncing around the room and luring it’s only occupant into a slight doze. The spring breeze ruffled the man’s curly hair , that once upon a time was blonde but now had streaks of grey. He smiled briefly, thanking the Gods that the work for the week had finished. The television was on and the slight soothing voice of the weatherman helped Bran into his afternoon slumber. The business was shut for the day. Social calls could wait. It had been a tiring week. 

“We apologise for the interruption,” a loud voice boomed from the television. Bran cranked an irritated eye open and went to reach for the remote.  
“As of today, all forms of legal slavery have been nulled.”  
Bran froze and slowly turned around again to face the screen. He watched as the head of national affairs, Bjorn Agard, an abolitionist activist, filled the screen.  
Agard continued : “ after deliberation and many conversations, Tenarus has officially abolished slavery. All current slaves are as of this announcement, free citizens. Effective, immediately.”  
For several seconds, Bran’s mouth hung open. Without his knowing, the other occupants of the house: the three young slaves, the two cleaners and his co-partner, Jesse, had filed in. everyone was silent. Shocked. Surprised. But then utter mayhem ensued. The kids were speaking in confused tones. Jesse was shouting gleefully- not at all acting the sixty plus years of age he was. And then the phone lines started ringing.  
First it was Lee. Then it was Yves. Then it was Valor. And Gods Valor! She would’ve know. She worked with Bjorn Agard.  
“You didn’t mention a thing,” Bran chided.  
“I couldn’t, damn you!” She said breathlessly. “Where are the grown ups?” She asked.  
Bran almost laughed. The grown ups being Holden, Alix and Greta. But Holden had retired years ago. Having lost the will to see young kids being beaten and raped, he had passed the baton onto Jesse and Bran. These days, it was more of a rehabilitation centre for slaves with mental health issues as well as physical disabilities. Most of them used it as a place of rest as they transitioned from slave life to being free citizens. Jesse and Bran normally would spend on average three months with them. But Gods, they were all free now. Would his work load increase even more as several more kids and older ex-slaves looked to use the services provided? How would they even finance it all. Maybe he would talk to Lee and Mona and see if Andrei would be okay with his house being used. His head hurt just thinking about the extra paperwork he would have to start.

“Bran?” Valor said again. It was clear from her voice that she was beyond excited and eager to celebrate.  
“They’re all out. Holden went to the market and Greta and Alix have gone to visit friends.” 

Twenty minutes later, Jordan, one of the new kids to come to the house, informed Bran that a line of ex-slaves had already formed outside. Meanwhile, Lee had turned up with Mona and they had started offering blankets and water to those standing outside.  
“Aw shit, they’ve already started coming,” Jesse exclaimed.  
“Shall we call Holden?” Lee asked, looking a bit uneasy.  
“Eventually, but let’s at least start working out next steps.”  
And so they did. Mona, Jesse, Lee and Bran and eventually joined by Valor ,who excitedly told them that she and Lisa were going to be interviewed ,this evening for their help with the policy change, started going through all the people gathered outside. A few hours later, after many discoveries about the utter crap some of the slaves had faced, Holden appeared. 

Holden had aged, Bran mused, seeing him from the corner of his eyes. And he had clearly heard the news too because the first thing he said when he reached Bran was “About fucking time!”  
Bran smiled and turned to hug him  
“It wasn’t all bad- slavery I mean.”  
“That’s because you were stupid enough to fall in love with your master,” Holden said, the wrinkles on his skin deepening as he frowned at the gathered people.  
“And you were stupid enough to keep me,” Bran replied.  
“You calling me stupid, kid?” Holden asked, squinting at him.  
Bran laughed out loud at the age old endearment. He was far from being a kid. But being around Holden made him feel that he was twenty years old again and had just been told by the love of his life that he loved him back.

He looked at the scared expressions around him. He saw Greta and Alix, frail and tired looking, walking up the pavement. He saw Jesse angrily yelling at a Lord that he no longer had rights to his slaves. He saw Lee patiently listening to some girl sobbing her eyes out and then he looked at Holden. Who, though physically no longer strong, was standing slightly in front of Bran. As a shield. And suddenly Bran knew that whatever this new policy would bring, they’d be okay. They always were.  
It was a new era. But he had his family with him and that would tide them through.


End file.
